familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George W Lodwick (1835-1923)
}} FORMER COUNTY SHERIFF TAKEN George W. Lodwick Passes Away At Daughter's Home-Ill With Pneumonia George W. Lodwick, sheriff of Mahoning Co. from 1881-1885 and resident in Youngstown for more than 50 years, died at 7:30 a.m. today of pneumonia at the home of his daughter, Mrs. W. H. Patton, 501 Belmont Ave. Numbered among the oldest settlers in the city, he was very widely known and was for years in the blacksmithing business. He was also a Civil War Veteran and a member of Tod Post, G.A.R. No. 29. Born at Austintown township Feb. 15,1835, Mr. Lodwick was the son of the late John and Lydia Ripple-Lodwick. He attended the county schools and later learned the blacksmith trade at which he worked until his retirement about 15 years ago. He was married in 1858 to Elizabeth Overlander, who preceded him in death. Three children survive: Wallace S. and Fred Lodwick, at home, and Mrs. W. H. Patton, city. A sister, Mrs. Jane Allen survives at Lordstown, also three grand and nine great-grand children. Since early manhood, Mr. Lodwick had manifested an interest in county and state political movements and took an active part in every campaign. He was elected sheriff in 1881 and reelected two years later. He earned the respect and friendly appreciation of all with whom he came in contact and justly won the high regard of his admirers and friends through his excellent performance of duty. He was prominent in the activities of Tod Post No. 29 and also took a keen interest in the affairs of the M. E. Church being a staunch member of the body at Ohltown. Funeral services will be conducted at the residence of Mrs. Patton, at 1:30 p.m. Tuesday, with Rev. T. H. Jones officiating. Burial will be made in Oak Hill Cemetery. Date and place of death: Feb. 12, 1923 - Youngstown, Ohio Source: Youngstown Vindicator - February 12,1923 Public Records *United States Federal Census **1850 Austintown Twp., Mahoning Co., OH **#1926, 1934 ***Peter Houser, 63 PA, farmer, $3375 ***Barbara Houser, 66 PA ***John Ackles, 38 PA, stonemason ***Elizabeth Ackles, 28 PA ***Eleanor Ackles, 10 PA ***George Ackles, 9 PA ***Sarah Ackles, 7 PA ***Mary Ackles, 5 OH ***Taylor Ackles, 3 OH ***Jane Ackles, 7/12 OH **#1927,1935 ***John Ludwick, 39 PA, farmer, $500 ***Lydia Ludwick, 38 OH ***Jane Ludwick, 17 OH ***George W Ludwick, 15 OH ***Jonathan Ludwick, 12 OH **#1927,1936 ***William Houser, 42 PA, shoemaker ***Elizabeth Houser, 33 OH ***Catherine Houser, 15 OH ***Lavina Houser, 11 OH ***Susan Houser, 9 OH ***Mary Houser, 7 OH ***Betsy Houser, 5 OH ***William A Houser, 4 OH **1850 Non Population Schedule - Berlin Township, Mahoning Co., OH ***George Lodwick, 36 improved acres, 11 unimproved acreas, 940 cash value of farm, 75 value of farm implementation and machinery, 2 horses, 5 milch cows, 9 sheep, 5 swine, 113 value of live stock, 30 bushels of wheat, 100 bushels of indian corn, 150 bushels of oats **1860 Weathersfield, Trumbull County, Ohio - #807, 810 ***Geo Ludwick, 24 PA, blacksmith, 500, 150 ***E Ludwick, 22 PA ***W S Ludwick, 1 OH ***N Overlander, 16 PA, domestic ***Jonathan Ludwick, 21 OH, ??? blacksmith ***H Clendening, 20 OH, appr blacksmith **1870 Austintown Twp., Mahoning Co., OH - #84, 87 ***George W Ludwick, 36 OH. blacksmith, 1200, 350 ***Elizabeth Ludwick, 32 OH ***Wallace Ludwick, 11 OH ***Bertha Ludwick, 5 OH ***Olive Ludwick, 2 OH ***Susan Overlander, 71 PA, retired housekeeper, 0, 500 **1880 Austintown Twp., Mahoning Co., OH - #445, 473 ***George Lodwick, 47 OH/OH/OH, Blacksmith ***Elizabeth Lodwick, 42 PA/MD/MD ***Bertha O Lodwick, 15 OH/OH/OH ***Flora A Lodwick, 11 OH/OH/OH ***Lula B Lodwick, 4 OH/OH/OH ***Garfield Lodwick, 9m OH/OH/OH ***Susan Overlander, 78 MD/MD/MD, mother-in-law ***Louis B Richoman, 29 OH/PA/PA, boarder, doctor **1890 Veterans Schedule ***George W Lodwick, Private. Comp B, 171 Ohio VI Rgi, 28 April 1864-15 Sept 1864 **1900 Youngstown, Mahoning Co., OH - Ward 6 - 426 N Ave - #324, 334 ***George Lodwick, 64 7-1836 OH/OH/OH, married 41 years, blacksmith ***Elizabeth Lodwick, 61 4-1839 OH/PA/PA, 4 of 5 children living ***Bertha Lodwick, 33 OH 7-1867 ***Fred G Lodwick, 20 OH 9-1879, millman ***William H Patton, 40 6-1859, married 14 years, R Roader ***Florence A Patton, 31 OH 12-1868, 1 of 1 child living ***John G Patton, 12 1-1888 ***Lamar Shade, 23 3-1877 PA, Servant, Blacksmith, This is William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) ***Nelson Waters, 20 12-1879 PA, roomer, plaster **1910 Youngstown, Mahoning Co., OH - Ward 6 - 504 Belmont Ave - #121,137 ***George W Lodwick, 75 OH, married 53 years, own income ***Elizabeth Lodwick, 72 PA/MD/MD, 3 of 5 children living ***Wallace S Lodwick, 50 OH, steam railroad engineer ***Fred Lodwick, 29 OH, rolling mill roller ***Flora A Patton, 39 OH, married 23 years, 1 of 1 child living ***William H Patton, 51 OH/Ireland/OH, steam railroad clerks office ***George G Patton, 22 OH, bank bookkeeper **1920 Youngstown, Mahoning Co., OH - Ward 6 - 504 Belmont Ave - #19,21 ***George Lodwick, 84 OH/OH/OH, rents, retired blacksmith ***Elizabeth Lodwick, 81 PA/MD/MD ***Wallace S Lodwick, 61 OH/OH/PA, retired railroad engineer ***Frederick G Lodwick, 41 OH/OH/PA. steam railroad inspector ***William H Patton, 61 OH/Ireland/England, steam railroad yardmaster ***Florence Patton, 51 OH/OH/PA *U.S. Appointments of U.S. Postmasters 1832-1971 **George W Lodwick, Ohls Town, Trumbull County, Ohio, Appointment Date 5 July 1867 Other Records *Marriage Application of George W Lodwick & Elizabeth Overlander (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **The State of Ohio, Mahoning County. Personally appeared George W Lodwick and made application for a marriage license, for himself and Elizabeth Overlander, of the Township of Poland, in said County, and made solemn oath, that he is of the age of 21 years, and that the said Elizabeth Overlander is of the age of 18 years; that they are both single, and not nearer of kin than first cousins; that he knows no legal impediment against their being joined in marriage. Sworn and subscribed, this sixteenth day of August, 1858, before me G.L. Young, Probate Judge. *Marriage Certificate of George W Lodwick & Elizabeth Overlander (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Be it remembered, that on the 19th day of August in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and fifty eight, George W Lodwick and Elizabeth Oberlander of the County of Mahoning, were joined in Marriage by competent authority in conformity to the provisions of the Statutes of the State of Ohio, in such cases made and provided; and a certificate of such Marriage, signed by F, Wall M.B. who solomnized the same, has been filed in the office of the Probate Court for said County of Mahoning, this 22nd day of October, one thousand eight hundred and fifty-eight. Attest: G.L. Young, Judge __SHOWFACTBOX__